


In These Intimate Moments

by Swanhilde (Dreamicide)



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamicide/pseuds/Swanhilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW flashfic collected from my tumblr. Various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru, Biting**

It didn’t take long after they started becoming sexually active before Fakir realized that Ahiru had a specific habit in bed.

… A bad habit.

It was easy to deal with when she was all but latched to his neck, legs wrapped around his waist and their movements jerking the bed around and causing the springs to creak incessantly. He rather liked it when she pulled his bottom lip between her teeth and nipped. It didn’t even bother him that he would wake up the morning after and find her markings almost littering his skin.

Yet when she first expressed an interest in trying something new, Fakir was too busy trying to will the inflammation in his face away and stammering about to even think about it. Ultimately though, after a bit of discussion, he agreed to let her to do as she pleased.

So it was after that awkward conversation when he found himself sitting upright and threading his fingers through red hair as she bent down before him. Her blue eyes were curious, while they also revealed a little bit of nervousness. Her cheeks reddened when she traced her fingers along the length of him, and—energized by a sudden burst of enthusiasm—squeezed her eyes shut and took him in her mouth.

“Ahi _OOOW_!” Fakir yowled and flung himself away from her with flailing arms.

Ahiru also jerked away and stared at him in horror. Her hands went to her cheeks as she sputtered about, in an absolute panic. “Fakir? What?! What’d I do?! DidInotdoitrightandIcompletelymessedupand—What’d I do?!”  

Fakir was too busy rolling on his side and pressing a pillow over his crotch as he curled into a ball to answer her. And in that moment, he decided that they really needed to work on her biting habit. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Fakir/Rue - light bondage**

He managed to find her wrists and a ripped shirt, which ended the equation with her hands bound to the headboard as his lips crawled down her neck. She managed to lock her legs around his own and keep them pinned to the bed so she could rock her hips to his. They were both bound. They were both equal. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru - in a rainstorm**

It started off just fine against the lone tree where he first hugged her. He was behind her, inside of her, hands pinning her in a cage against the bark. It was only when a storm began to brew that Ahiru had something to complain about. On a rough push of her hips against the tree, she whined out that it was just too cold with the rain pouring down on them. Fakir immediately obliged with turning her around to face him and continuing. She gladly wrapped her arms and legs about him, reflecting that just as always it was warm in his arms. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Ahiru/Rue - featherplay**

Rue should have figured by now that nothing would ever stop Ahiru from being spontaneous, but she still couldn’t find a way to expect it when she suddenly felt something light and soft skate up her thigh as she leaned in to continue what they were doing. She gave a startled yelp, immediately denying the presence of that shiver running up her spine, and gave a quiet ‘hmph’ when Ahiru couldn’t stop giggling.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt: Rue/Mytho - flower petals**

They lie together, naked and limbs tangling as they both caress each other’s faces and listen to sweet murmurs. Rue had never been partial to flowers, not as a choice of bedding at any rate. But with the way he smiles at her and wraps an arm around to tug her in closer, it’s so much warmer and softer than black raven feathers could have ever been. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru - public/semi-public**

Ahiru’s trying to pay attention to the performance of  _La Sylphide_ , she really is. But not even the lush costumes and professional choreography can escape her from the deep breathing down her neck or the hand between her legs. She’s all but melting, blue eyes half-lidded and hazy as they watch the prima ballerina’s pointe work from all the way across the auditorium. Even her sounds are concealed with the cover of his free hand. 

(It’s not that they can’t afford better seats than the very back. It’s that they don’t want to.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru - first kiss**

When Fakir started brushing his lips to all sorts of places on her body, Ahiru didn’t know what to expect. Nor did she catch on when those butterfly touches steadily crawled down. Rib cage, stomach, hips, thigh…

"QUA-!" 

Of all places, she never imagined he would want to kiss her  _there_. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru - jealousy**

Fakir was perfectly content to lean back an accept Ahiru’s affections with his hands on her hips. She straddled his lap, and after several minutes he couldn’t help but notice her attention was focused on his neck far longer than usual. His eyes glanced to the mirror when she shifted, noticing the large red spots she left along his pulse. 

"What’re you doing, idiot? They’ll be visible if I go in to practice."

Ahiru paused in her task, a blush lighting her cheeks. “Well it’s… it’s okay, right? I mean, that’s okay! Right? Cause if lots of people see then they might not… ask your out for pizza or… mm.” She buried her face in the crook of his neck in embarrassment. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Fakir/Ahiru - competition**

Fakir threw his head back and clenched his fingers into the bedding, his hips gently thrusting up as his climax washed over him. He heard the smallest of chokes, and when the stars finally cleared away he saw Ahiru lifting her head up from between his legs with a curious glance and whiteness staining her chin. 

They both turned to the clock. 

"Four minutes!" Ahiru exclaimed. Wiping her mouth, she threw Fakir a grin. "That’s two minutes shorter than me!"

Fakir grumbled.


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru – safety**

Their clothes were already halfway off and their limbs tangled. For the first time Fakir and Ahiru both felt that they were ready to experience all of each other, now that things were really growing hot and heavy.

But the moment screeched to a cold halt when Fakir pulled out a small packet of something Ahiru had never seen before.

"What’s that?" she blurted out, pointing at the roll of rubber he was trying to discreetly put on.

Fakir stilled. “It’s—you seriously don’t  _know_?” he sputtered. 

Ahiru shook her head. And what was meant to be their first time instead turned into a sexual education class. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru – mythology/in the library**

They were supposed to be studying for their reports on  _Scheherazade_. But what started as a last minute cram session turned into a need for a break, just two minutes to relax. That turned into his hand on her thigh. Up her skirt. He told her to keep reading, amused with the small whimpers she made between words. And for once, they managed to avoid any lectures on being silent from a certain student down below.


	12. Chapter 12

**Prompt: Mytho/Ahiru - dreaming of the lake**

Ahiru fondly remembered dreaming of dancing with her prince upon the lake. But never was it like this. It never had his sweet quiet voice, whispering words of love as they tickled her skin. Nor did his hands ever wander and caress and hold her as a lover rather than a dance partner. In this dream she arched and gasped and clung, letting him lower her down to the water. “I love you,” she cried, and as if her fate always meant to haunt her she was pulled from her dream and back into awakening. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Prompt: Mytho/Ahiru - cooking**

Ahiru remained still as a board, her arms clamped to her sides as she lie naked on the table with a beet red face. Mytho stood before her, a light smile on his face as he picked out small cakes and toppings from her skin. 

"W-W-W-What did you say this was, M-M-Mytho?" she sputtered.

He gave a warm smile in response. “A dining tradition native to this kingdom. To feast desserts using a woman’s body is considered the highest class delicacy and has been passed down for several hundred years in the royal family. What do you think?” He dipped down to sample her.

"I—well—MMPH!" 


	14. Chapter 14

**Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru - ballet shoes**

It was in the middle of ballet rehearsal when Ahiru’s pointe shoes loosened and the satin ribbons fell slack down her ankles. Exasperated, their instructor told Fakir to fix her shoes up in the corner for her while everyone else continued. Ahiru was a little petulant the instructor was too impatient to let her try fixing them by herself, but she allowed Fakir to carry her away from the rest of the students and sat down on the ground.

Fakir crouched before her, his hands swift and experienced as they tugged the ends of her ribbon around her first foot. He caught the still in her breath. The look in her eyes explained everything, the memory of his hands working at the scarf over her wrist clear in her irises. It tugged at the corners of his lips. He looped the ribbons again, wondering if she was thinking about the time she was tied below her breasts. And as he moved on to her second foot he knew they were both reminiscing of all her limbs tied to the four-poster bed, squirming and open for him. The next time he glanced up, her face was flushed cheek to cheek. 

Fakir made a teasing bop to her forehead. “Get your mind out of the gutter, moron. We have two more hours of rehearsal to get through first.” And he helped her back up, leading her back to the center of the studio room to continue. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru, blowjob**

She loves it when he runs his fingers through her long ginger hair. He loves it when her eyes gaze up to his and he can feel her mouth pulling into a smile. Her tongue is sin as it draws over the head of his cock and daintily kisses the slit. The sight of her eyes flitting up to his as a thin trail of saliva connects her lips to him is enough to send Fakir falling back against the bed, groaning deeply.

How is she such a natural at this? Questions are hazy and unfocused in favor of arching his hips up and just _feeling_. One of her hands gently caresses the dip between his hip and stomach. The other is daring enough to fondle the sacs below, almost in reverence of the most intimate parts of Fakir. She giggles, bobs her head, and then has the gall to  _moan_  around his cock like it’s the best goddamn thing she’s ever tasted and before he knows it he’s completely gone, convulsing, jerking.

He doesn’t realize until after a moment that Ahiru popped up and let him release over her bare chest, her hand slowly pumping his length and grinning from ear to ear. Fakir gives her a lazy smirk, before sitting up and pushing her down into the pillows. “Your turn.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Prompt: Fakir goes down on Ahiru**

He starts off flicking his tongue gently, circling the tip around her entrance, his lips drawn back. But he knows as well as Ahiru that he will be all but devouring her before the night is over.

Her fingers tugging his hair brings a groan out of him, muffled against her wet folds. When he throws her legs to rest over his shoulders, she knows the sensation is about to take a sharp spike upward— and he does not disappoint. Lifting her hips, Fakir all but presses his entire face against her, licking, sucking, thrusting his tongue. The squeal she emits is music to his ears, and he drags the wet muscle all the way up her slit before taking her clitoris gently between his lips and pulls.

That is what does the trick, that is what arches her back and curls her toes as she comes screaming his name, leaving him feeling so much more satisfied with himself than he could ever be when on the receiving end. Not that he would ever pass up the opportunity for that either, and by the glitter in Ahiru’s eyes as she looked up at him, perhaps the chance would come sooner than he expected.


	17. Chapter 17

**Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru, sex in a public place**

To anyone passing by, the image of a couple wrapped snugly in a quilt watching the fireworks was an endearing sight, especially with her boyfriend holding her tight as she was clearly chilled with the way her face flushed a deep scarlet. They were unaware of what went on underneath with his hand down her skirts, just daring her to make a sound that betrayed their actions to the general public. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Prompt:** **Fakir and Ahiru trying to cover up the fact they were just getting down and dirty after someone walks in**

"Ahiru!" Rue exclaimed as she grasped one of her friends arms. "Your wrists are completely red!" She proceeded to shoot a dirty look at Fakir. "If you have been hurting her…"

Ahiru flailed. “Ah—no! Not at all! I mean Iguessitwassortahimdoingit, but not in a bad way! It didn’t hurt at all! Or I guess it did a little I shouldn’t lie but I liked it and—”

Fakir clamped his hand over her mouth, kicking the belt underneath the bed. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru - midnight snacks**

Her friends once told her that going down on a boyfriend was an obligation, that it wasn’t pleasurable and was rather gross. Ahiru didn’t understand that at all after the first time she pleasured Fakir—in fact, she found herself wanting to do it very often, even if they didn’t go all the way afterwords.

She loved tasting the precum on her lips after the first kiss, loved the way his legs shook next to her shoulders, loved the sound he made when he sucked in a breath before letting it out of his lungs. It was an addiction. One that even made its way into the late night when he was asleep—they had already made sure it was okay to do it with each other, and one of her new favorite activities had been waking him up in the middle of the night with her head between his legs, feeling the unrestrained thrust of hips as he slowly came back to reality.


	20. Chapter 20

**Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru - light bondage**

Ahiru looked a little unsure as she sat next to Fakir, naked, while he lay flat on his back with his hands above his head tied to the headboard. It was time to switch things up a bit.

"I’ll be fine," he said gently, reviewing the hand sign he’d make if he wanted to stop. "You’ve done this plenty; you know what it’s like more than I do."

Flushing to the roots of her hair, Ahiru nodded, scooting over before lifting herself up and straddling Fakir’s head, giving him a rather intimate view before she lowered herself. The shock of the new position threw her off balance for a moment when he immediately set to work, but she soon grabbed hold of his bound hands, linking her fingers between his, and began to grind with an eagerness that would leave her blushing in the morning. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Prompt: Ahiru - masturbation**

She has her face in the pillows, hand between her legs, hips bucking with impatience to just  _get there_  as if they need to but don’t quite know how.

She doesn’t know how it started. One moment she had been thinking about the rehearsal of the pas de deux she’d been practicing with Fakir then she remembered his strong hands steadying her then that turned to just thinking about his hands and the calluses on his fingers and what if those hands touched her more what if he lingered on her waist sometimes what if he looked at her more with that expression he gave her the first time he showed his true self what if he kissed her cheek what if he held her like he did in the Lake of Despair what if what if what if.

The what ifs piled until there was a burning sensation in her gut and before she knows it she’s screeching into her pillow, her legs quivering and toes curling, and it’s all over and she’s melted in a puddle in her bed and it’s too much to think and she doesn’t even register the creaking of her door, the concerned voice of the man of her thoughts, the shocked look on his face.


	22. Chapter 22

**Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru - candles**

She leaned her head back and gave a quiet moan when he tipped the edge of the body wax over her breasts, brushing the nipples with his fingers and watching as they color and rise. The way she pushed her chest out sent blood to his groin, tempting him to suck and bite, but that had to be saved for after cleaning her up. He settled for thumbing her, flicking his tongue at her collarbone, satisfied with the way her thigh crept up to brush alongside his as her arousal pushed her to open, display herself, _want_. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru - dirty talk**

Fakir had the eloquent vocabulary of a writer during the daytime, but one thing Ahiru never even considered was that he’d have what she’d call a dirty mouth at night. Hearing things like “ _fuck_ , you taste so goddamn good,” started off being rather jarring from a man whose worst curse used to be ‘hell.’ But after a while Ahiru began to treasure it—this was a side only she ever got to see, just like all of his other sides he saved for her. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Prompt: Mytho/Rue - slipping away from a ball**

The lavish party thrown in honor of their return wasn’t nearly as entertaining as stealing away to the curtains in the back. Her nails claws at the fabric to keep herself upright as he slipped underneath her hooped dress, fitting perfectly hidden beneath the layers of fabric. If one were to walk in on them, they would merely see a very flushed queen, leaning her head back in bliss. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru - wedding night**

The first time Ahiru fumbled her way through removing her clothes in front of someone, she distracted herself by paying much more attention to Fakir as he tended to his own clothing.

She could already feel herself blushing, as she had only seen herself naked before, and when he was fully exposed her eyes automatically dropped down between his legs and the words blurted out of her mouth before she could help it.

"It’s kinda cute."

Fakir balked. “It’s not—it’s not something you call  _cute_.”


	26. Chapter 26

**Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru - bondage, oral**

It was that dark part of himself that remained buried even after he changed.

Control. The feeling was satisfying on a level he couldn’t explain. He kept it hidden from Ahiru for as long as he could, but eventually things simply gave way.

Amazingly she found it in herself to let him do the things he did to her, not because he forced her to, but because she allowed him to and it gave her pleasure as well. 

That was why she found herself on her knees before him, her hands bound at the forearms behind her back, her head between his legs as he sat at his writing desk. He groaned deep in his throat, reaching down to comb his fingers through her hair and guide her head into bobbing up and down at his speed, his pressure, his preference.

For just these little moments he could turn into that sick person who ached for control again, but she was right there at his side every step of the way.


	27. Chapter 27

**Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru - college AU**

He couldn’t believe this was happening. It was unreal—she couldn’t have been climbing in his lap right now, unbuckling his seatbelt, looking down at him with a shyness that tinted her cheeks while he enabled her every step of the way with his own hands. She somehow felt almost off-limits with how different they were from each other. She was popular and made friends everywhere she went. He ignored anyone who talked to him. They couldn’t even stand each other, at first. But there wasn’t any point thinking about it when she was  _looking_  at him like that and he cupped the back of her head to pull her down, to taste her, feel her, do things he never thought he’d want to—

The sound of the car horn ripped through the air and nearly gave them heart attacks as she screeched and he jolted.

The rest of the ride home went by in an awkward silence. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru - squirting**

He has his fingers curled in a hook inside her, lightly pressing, his thumb sliding up and down her folds in a starting tease. He looks to her clouded blue eyes, a light feeling in his chest. She has already come several times that evening in rapid succession, and he has no plans of stopping anytime soon. 

Once he feels that small area of a different texture he traces the outside with the tips of his two fingers and hears her suck in a breath. 

Then, he finally goes for the kill. Gripping her hip with his free hand Fakir presses his thumb to her clit and thrusts his fingers, but unlike the times before he doesn’t start off slow and ease into a pace. He gives it his all, almost shifting her entire body with just his fingers as he all but pounds his hand into her on a rhythm that literally takes her breath away. 

She tries holding the noises in behind her hands. Her thighs clamp shut around his hand, then melt into spreading open in a request for more, only to close again. Her hips lift and he guides her with his grip, flicking his thumb in rapid circles.

Ahiru’s noises are quiet at first but it doesn’t take long before she’s gasping, moaning lowly and releasing high pitched squeaks interchangeably. Then she comes once again at the tail end of his name, screeching and biting her lip to reel in the volume. She feels like her hips are right in the air, she’s upside down, she’s buried in the sheets, she’s everywhere, she’s nowhere, it’s loud, it’s quiet.

He feels it dripping into his palm with the contraction of her muscles. And he immediately leans down and buries his face between her legs, making obscene suckling noises that make her blush a deep beet red when she comes back down from her orgasm. He’s all but devouring her, _savoring_  her, tasting her like she’s the best goddamned thing he’s ever had and she  _is_. 

When it’s over she sees him looking back up to her from his spot, licking the corner of his lips while resting his chin on her belly with a smug look on his face. She can see moisture all over his lips and chin and she almost wants to cover her face - she only barely resists. Wasn’t it strange that she did that sometimes? Didn’t it taste weird? 

Before she can voice the question aloud he’s crawling over her and leans in to kiss her almost chastely. She tastes herself before tasting him, and she gives a contented sigh. 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru - skinny dipping**

Her arms wrap around his neck and their foreheads touch. She’s beaming from ear to ear, her eyelashes fluttering small water droplets down her face. He supports her, keeps her up above the water with strong arms holding to her body as he treads in small circles, almost as if they’re dancing.

Then she feels it against her thigh. 

The beam turns into a smirk and she purposefully brushes against it, feeling the small hitch in his breath. In retaliation his hands drop down to her rear and pull her close, digging his fingers into the soft skin as she gasps and he smirks with satisfaction.


	30. Chapter 30

**Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru - showing the ducks she is claimed**

The peaceful air of the lake during springtime was broken with a shrill scream.

Fakir had her on the dock, his face between her legs, holding her thighs down as she thrashed and writhed on the old wooden platforming. Smug, he shot a glare to the many drakes that once upon a time attempted to force themselves on her when she was but a young duck.

They were idiots. Ahiru was not one to be taken, but to  _let_  herself be claimed, and right now was she ever letting herself. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru - joining the mile-high club (AU)**

The pilot of the plane decided to take a short mental health break sometime during the middle of the flight, leaving the flying duties to his co-pilot. Somewhere along the way the cheerful and clumsy flight attendant had also decided to take a short break at the same time. 

The bathrooms were far too small. No, being a part of the flight crew had its benefits, and one of them was the slightly larger break room in the back, to which they fully enjoyed their time off to the full extent. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Prompt: Ahiru gets turned on watching Fakir work at the blacksmith**

She sat with her hands in her lap and watched as Fakir worked. Ever since Charon had been extra busy with added commissions in the smith, Fakir offered to help out alongside classes, writing, and ballet. It certainly was busy work, but Ahiru didn’t mind chatting with him during the hours. 

Especially now when he stood in front of the fire, putting down his tools for a moment to pull his shirt up over his head. Sweat glistened over his bare skin along with some smudges of dirt, and his ponytail was ruffled and mussed from the removal of his shirt. He went back to hammering over the wrought iron, small grunts sounding in the back of his throat with each swing. 

Ahiru couldn’t help but feel the image similar to another activity that always had him dirty and tired. She bit her lip, not noticing that she was grinning until he turned around and gave a wry smirk. “Hey. What’s the look for?”

"Nothing…" 


	33. Chapter 33

**Prompt: Lilie/Femio - BDSM**

If the students of Goldkrone Academy could run wild on rumors just from sightings of Fakir and his duck, then the gossip practically exploded when Lilie began walking Femio to school on a leash. Whenever he slacked or began a speech on how he could receive so much love yet never give enough for one she tugged and jerked with a gleeful smile on her face, egging him on.  _Apologize for your existence_ , she’d cry out, digging her foot into his back right there in front of the fountain. 

What an adorable and pathetic pet she had found.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru, Vampire Kiss

She’s made herself comfortable in his lap, her knees hugging his waist as they pause to catch their breath. It’s almost hard to hold his gaze when he looks at her like  _that_ , and so Ahiru bites her lip and leans her head into the crook of his neck, nuzzling. She can feel his heartbeat strong and fast as her chest presses against his, and she wants to feel it skip, feel his breath hitch.

“Can…” Ahiru grips his shirt tight in her fingers, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. Her nose brushes against the juncture of his neck and shoulder, feeling the gooseflesh rise in her touch’s wake. “Can I…?”

It takes a moment before Fakir understands. He swallows, his adam’s apple bobbing, and nods. “Y-Yeah.”

“Really? I mean—” she begins to stammer, already flustered, “you don’t have ballet rehearsal or anything later? Or anything else like that I mean last time I did it without thinking at all and it caused a problem for you so I don’t want to do that again—”

“Dummy,” Fakir murmured softly, his hand coming to rest at the back of her head. She could almost hear the small smile in his voice—he just feels so  _light_ in this moment that not even her flustered rambling could kill the mood. “I said it was okay, didn’t I?”

Feeling light herself, Ahiru nods and nuzzles his neck again before placing a kiss there. What started as a chaste press of the lips then deepens, her kisses growing needier as she moves up his neck until finally she finds her spot and latches tightly by the teeth—the resulting hiss he makes sends her heart fluttering in her chest.

He’s not sure exactly why she’s taken to doing this, as it certainly isn’t something he can connect to any duck behavior he knows of. But the way she sucks so fervently at his skin, making the smallest high-pitched whining noises, it almost makes him lightheaded.

And just as she aimed for, Ahiru feels the pounding of his heart speeding up against her chest.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Autor/Rue, Oral under the table during dinner

Rue leaned back in her seat, and though the tablecloth covered her lap, one could tell that she was sitting in a very unladylike posture.

It was noticeable enough to Ebine, as the young prima ballerina was a regular patron to the restaurant. When asked if she would like dessert, the girl simply smiled and politely declined.

What Ebine didn’t see as she left was Rue leaning back further in bliss, trailing the tip of her shoe down a certain boyfriend’s blazer as he helped himself to his own “dessert.”


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ahiru/Rue, Sexting

Ahiru was trying to pay attention to her ballet history lecture, really. But it was incredibly difficult when her phone kept lighting up underneath her desk and she’d have to spare a glance—just to make sure it wasn’t something important—only to find yet another dirty message from the girl sitting several rows behind her.

Blushing scarlet, Ahiru flailed slightly in her seat and flipped the phone over, hiding the small text detailing just what the sender would like to do with her after class let out, and chanced a small glance behind her. Rue was leaning forward, her chin in her hands, with a small knowing smile on her face.

_H-How can she be so calm when writing that stuff?!_

“Miss Ahiru, are you finding the back wall more engaging than your textbook?”

“N-no, ma’am!” Ahiru squawked, whipping back around to face forward. She wouldn’t be surprised if the teacher could audibly  _hear_  her own heart pounding in her chest.

To think that Rue could pay attention to her studies and yet find the time to think up of such detailed messages and send them… it almost wasn’t fair.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fakir/Ahiru, tying the other up

When it was all over Ahiru practically melted into the sheets, her breathing labored and feeling like she was floating down from the sky. Her legs shook a little as she felt him withdraw from behind, and then his hands were fast at work on the silky scarves they used as makeshift binds to her arms.

“… You’re all right?” his voice rasped, unknotting and peeling the cloth away before laying down by Ahiru’s side, turning her to face him. She smiled lazily as he pulled her in for a brief kiss. “You’re really all right? I didn’t go too far or—or if you’d wanted me to let up—”

“Fakirrr,” she mumbled, bringing her arms back to her front and sighing at the ache the strain brought. “It’s fine, really… ‘m okay.” She gave him another reassuring smile, hoping his worries were better eased now that they’d done this sort of thing multiple times.

Fakir may not have been a knight, but Ahiru couldn’t think of a better way to describe how he doted on her after their sessions. He would pull her into his arms, stroking down her neck and back, and always mumbled sweet words or stories as they both came back down together.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fakir/Mytho, turning the other off

Any secret romps under the sheets with Mytho would always, without fail, turn into more of a health education lesson than any actual sex.

“What’s that?” he would ask while pointing crudely.

“What’s this?”

“What are you doing?”

Eventually it would get to the point where the chances of Fakir actually taking time to get aroused just wasn’t worth the sexual frustration, and he’d flop back down into his own bed with a grumble.


	39. Chapter 39

It’s a lazy morning.

The sun peeks through the curtains and drapes light over the bed, rousing her from sleep as she blearily half-opens her eyes and yawns. It’s the beginning of the weekend, so she feels no pressure to get up immediately and start the day, and is about to turn over and curl up ( _just a few more minutes won’t hurt_ , she thinks) when she feels the hand holding over her stomach shifting.

With hazy vision, she lolls her head to the side and meets green eyes that are also half-open as he parts his lips and breathes. She holds his gaze as she feels his hand slowly stroking up her belly, tracing her ribs, before it backtracks its path and begins to travel lower…

*

Several minutes later they’re tangled up in the sheets, as well as each other. She has her arms around his neck as he gently thrusts into her, lolling her head back and feeling his deep and lazy kisses making their way up her jaw. They take it slow, neither in a rush and merely enjoying each other’s presence. She hears his voice, low and strained, whispering “I love you” over and over into her ear and she feels she could practically melt right then and there. She could stay like this forever.

But according to the increasingly impatient and hungry birds right outside the window, forever is absolutely unacceptable.

Ahiru is arching her back and releasing a high-pitched keen as the window lock finally gives way to the angry flock that had been pushing against it for the last half hour and they burst into the room, flapping and screeching and outraged that the redheaded girl could have possibly forgotten to feed them first thing in the morning. The room is sent into a brief chaos as papers and inkwells are knocked off desks, feathers fly off everywhere, and the couple in bed is suddenly fighting off the creatures that interrupted them.

“GAH—!” Fakir winces and bats at the birds pecking at his bedhead, glaring and blushing before drawing up the bedsheet over himself and Ahiru. Damn them. Couldn’t they have waited for just a few more minutes?!

Still beneath him, Ahiru grows flustered and starts sputtering out an apology over and over again. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to forget, really! I was just - ” Thinking quickly, she slides out from underneath Fakir and pads over to the large bag of bird feed in the corner, squeaking a little when one of the birds pecks at her shoulder.

“M-Moron, put some clothes on first!”

And thus the peaceful calm of their lazy morning is quickly put to rest.


End file.
